Fairy Tail Shorties
by Tatertotrocks
Summary: Short fluffy stories featuring our fave Fairy Tail characters. Stories range from one to three chaps in length. Updated on a random basis (unless it's an ongoing plot line)
1. Opportune Part 1

**NaLu**

They were friends.

Best friends.

Namaka.

_Family_... Lucy Heartfilia thought to herself. Her heart tweaked, and she groaned to herself. Why was this happening _now_? It was a _good_ thing they were close enough to be considered family, so why did it bother her so much?

_You know the answer to that._

She let her head slip from her hands and bang against the table.

"Ow," she groaned, and rubbed her forehead.

_Natsu and I are like brother and sister._

Her stomach lurched.

_Seriously?! Still?_

She had been hoping a good knock to the head was all she needed. Apparently this...infatuation...she had needed something a bit stronger to cure her. Here she was, minding her own business as Gray and Natsu duked it out in the middle of the guild, when all of the sudden these weird _feelings_ popped up- out of nowhere! Natsu had punched Gray in the face, and Gray had given him a flying kick in reciprocation.

_That idiot_, Lucy had thought, watching as Natsu jumped up from the floor and dived into his rival, _sometimes I wonder what I even see in him._

_Wait, what?_

She'd tried to deny it to herself- she meant it as a...just a friends perspective. _Sometimes I wonder what I even see in him...as a friend! Yeah._

She slapped her own forehead at that. It had taken a beating quite a bit over the past half-hour since her revelation.

_Wait a second_, she thought, I_'ve been trying to get him out of my head- when this is obviously a matter of the heart._

Yeah, well, admitting _that_ didn't help much. Or at all.

_Matter of the heart?_ She thought, _What's wrong with me?_

She sighed exasperatedly.

"My, seems as if somethings not right here- what's wrong Lucy?" Lucy looked up to see Erza looking at her seriously.

She blanched, "Oh...uh...Erza! Nothing...it's just...I'm not feeling well right now."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "Do I need to beat up somebody?"

Lucy put her hands up in defense, "No! No...it's just...er..." she tried to think of something that might justify her actions..."It's that time of the month! That's all."

Now it was Erza's turn to freeze in her tracks, "Oh," she looked thoughtful for a moment, then pulled a packet of something seemingly out of no-where, "Menstrual cramp lacrima?" She offered, holding the packet out to Lucy.

"Uh...sure," Lucy said, excepting one of the small crystals- not really sure what else she could do to seem convincing, "Thanks, Erza. I think I'll just go home and take this. Rest some." Erza nodded curtly before turning to the two brawling mages and barking orders at them to stop their rough housing.

Lucy hurried out the door as fast as she could- trying not to think about Natsu's ruffled hair and tousled look when he had looked up in fear at the requip mage.

She had _not_ been thinking that he was cute.

Nope.

Because they were like family.

_Lurch._

"Ahh!" She cried out in frustration, now walking at a brisk pace towards her apartment.

Three days later they had just gotten back from a mission.

"Sheesh Luce, you've been acting weird lately," said Natsu as they walked back to her house. Lucy was jolted out of her careful calculation discerning how much room she should keep between them- for friendship appropriateness purposes- one foot, three and a quarter inches (that was a good amount, right?). Lucy pointedly looked away from him. She opened her mouth, about to answer, when-

"Natsu, Lucy's _always_ been weird," said Happy obviously.

"Yeah, yeah," said Natsu, raising his hands to rest behind his head as they continued walking, "But I mean _weirder_ than usual." He turned to look at Lucy expectantly.

Lucy frantically tried to tone down the blood rushing to her face. _Just play it cool..._

"_Natsu_," she said, inwardly cringing when she noticed how much _emotion_ she had put into saying his name, "have you ever considered that maybe _you_'re the weird one?"

He looked back at her blankly, and then broke out grinning, "C'mon Luce, everybody knows that you're super weird. You don't have to try and hide it."

_Why do I even try?_ She thought to herself, throwing her hands up in the air.

"But Luce," Natsu said again, serious tone back, "Why've you been so weird lately?"

Lucy inwardly groaned. Then the thought came to her- she knew just what to say to get him to leave her be...

"Girl problems, Natsu." Hey, sometimes a girl has to do, what a girl has to do.

Natsu gave her a confused look, "'Girl problems?' What kind of girl problems?"

Lucy slapped a hand to her forehead. Of _course_ that tactic wouldn't work- what with Natsu being the densest man alive and all. Why she thought he would have any idea what she was _hinting_ at, she didn't know.

She sighed, "Never mind. I just don't feel good. That's all."

Natsu looked concerned, "What? Are you sick?"

"No, no," she assured him, "More like...I just don't feel like myself..."

He cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure it out, "Well...who do you feel like, then?"

She laughed. She couldn't help it. Leave it to Natsu to take things face-forward. Instead of answering, she stopped in front of her place ( where they had just arrived) and turned to him, "You going back to the guild?" She asked.

Natsu scratched his head, "Eh, maybe later. Right now I'd rather hang out with you," he grinned at her.

She felt that blush from earlier returning full-force. She knew, _of course_ she knew, that he meant that in a totally friend zoned way, but still.

"Er...okay," she said, turning back to her front door and unlocking it. She took a few steps inside before she realized that Natsu hadn't entered behind her. She turned back and poked her head out the doorway.

"Are you coming i-" she cut herself off when she saw the look on his and Happy's faces, "What?"

"You-you just..." Natsu started incredulously, "Okay, something is _definitely_ weird," he finished. Happy simply stared at her.

"What? What's weird?"

Natsu crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "You _always_ want to be by yourself right after we get back from missions, to 'wind down.' You never let us come inside."

Lucy blinked. Once. Twice. Dangit, he was right! She contemplated whether she should try and revert to 'annoyed Lucy' or play it cool and make up some sort of explanation. Luckily she was saved by the sound of something crashing above in her apartment.

"What the-" Natsu started, but Lucy had dashed madly inside to stop what she assumed was a burglar. She skidded to a halt in her bedroom, staring at the scene before her. Somehow Natsu had gotten up there before her (probably through the window) and was currently trying to pull a pair of legs out from under the bed.

"Don't worry, Luce! We got him!" Natsu yelled triumphantly.

"Aye!" Said happy. With a finally jerk, the body under the bed tumbled out and landed in an undignified pile with Natsu and Happy.

"What's your problem, fire-breath?" Said Gray annoyedly, rubbing his neck as he went to stand. Lucy just watched open-mouthed- not sure what reaction she wanted in this situation.

"What's _my_ problem? What the heck are you doing under Lucy's bed?" Natsu accused.

"I just thought it would be a good place to hide! Geeze," He shoved his hands in the pocket's of his pants (which were still on, surprisingly).

Lucy stepped forward, "Hide from what?" She asked, but her question was overshadowed by Natsu saying,

"What? Is the guild having some sort of giant hide-and-seek game that no one told us about?"

And Happy yelling, "A place to hide your fish?! Aw Gray that's not fair, you should at least share with _me_!"

Lucy sweat-dropped, but noticed that Gray looked uncomfortable and got curious.

"But seriously, Gray, what are you hiding from?" She asked.

He muttered something under his breath, and Lucy raised an eyebrow, meeting eyes with Natsu for a second. He shrugged.

"What was that?" She asked.

Gray huffed, "From Juvia."

Natsu burst out laughing, and Gray glared at him, before widening his eyes.

"It was you, wasn't it!" He yelled, and immediately he and Natsu started brawling.

"What was Natsu?" Lucy tried yelling over the commotion.

Happy appeared next to her, saying, "Before we left for our mission, Natsu wrote a note to Juvia saying it was from Gray."

Lucy stared, amazed that Natsu could think of something that...clever.

"What did it say?" She asked.

Happy 'pff't, "Lucy, that face makes you look weird- I mean, weirder than usual."

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Whatever, cat. Seriously, what did it say?"

Happy looked startled that she hadn't tried to physically harm him in some way, but answered anyway, "It just said how in love with her he was and how he wanted to get married and have thirty babies."

Lucy's jaw dropped, and she busted out laughing, "S-s-seriously? He w-w-wrote that?" She fell on the floor, holding her stomach and laughing, "That's hilarious."

Natsu and Gray momentarily stopped fighting to glance over at her, before Natsu punched Gray again and they went back to their brawl.

"Lucy you're so weird," Happy said. Lucy got up off of the floor, seemingly ignoring him as she walked over to her bed to sit down.

"Seriously," said Happy, "You've let us into your apartment, Gray was here already and you didn't freak out, they're fighting and knocking everything over and you don't even care, and I've called you weird at least three times now and you haven't smashed my head against the wall."

Lucy shrugged, inwardly amazed that everything he'd said was..._true_. And it _was_ weird. She reached over to the water bottle she had at the side of her bed, taking a swig. Cause it was hot in here- wasn't it hot in here? She didn't even know why she was acting so different. Could it be becaus-

"Mira said it was because of the 'Love sickness'," said Happy, as Lucy simultaneously sent out a spray of water and started coughing due to his words.

Natsu released Gray's head from the headlock he had him in. He stood up straight, putting a head on his hip.

"Love sickness?" He asked.

"That's it! I'm outa here!" Gray said, "If I here the word 'love' one more time, I'm gonna hurl." And with that he jumped out of Lucy's window- presumable creating some sort of ice-slide to the ground from there.

Lucy, meanwhile, was recovering from the shock of hearing Mira's repeated words.

"Just what exactly, did she _say_?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, what's the 'Love Sickness'?" Questioned Natsu, coming over to sit next to Lucy on her bed. She discretely scooted over until the appropriate friend zone distance was between them.

"I don't know, Mira just said Lucy had the 'Love Sickness' and when she talked about it, it just sounded like it's something where you go crazy or something."

Lucy sighed, face-palming, but Natsu continued to press him, "Crazy? Like, what sorts of things does it make you do?"

"Well, like, you randomly stare off at nothing, and stutter a lot, and laugh at things that you don't normally think are funny, and don't get mad as much, and lie a lot about how you feel, and try and avoid the person that is making you feel weir-"

He was cut off as Lucy promptly grabbed him by the head, smothering his mouth, and subsequently chucked him out the open window.

Natsu looked at her incredulously as Happy was heard crying out, "Ah! Lucy thinks I'm a tasty chicken dinner!" And the sound of his wings appearing and flapping as he flew hurriedly farther away.

"Why'd ya do that, Luce?" Natsu asked, turning to her, "Is it the 'Love Sickness'?"

"Uhh..."

"Is Happy the one making you feel weird? Is that why you threw him out the window?"

"What?!" Lucy said, "How in the- no! Of course not!"

"Well, then who is it?" Natsu said, scooting closer to her and looking up into her face like a curious child.

"Er...um..." Bewildered, she looked around and spotted her water bottle, grabbing it and frantically drinking water to avoid having to say something, but Natsu continued to watch her as she drank the whole thing, her stomach growling in protest.

She pulled the bottle away from her mouth, and it made a hissing sound as she did so. She turned to look at him. He looked so...so..._cute_, sitting there, looking...at her...

Suddenly she felt her face flush when she realized how close his face was to hers- about one foot too close, for friend appropriateness standards. She had to look away, as to not pointedly move away from him at this distance.

"It's not really..." she trailed off, unsure how to explain herself. She sighed, her tone turning tired, "You wouldn't understand it even if I told you," she said. She risked a glance in his direction, only to see him pouting at her...very cutely...she snapped her head in the other direction quickly.

"Why would I understand?" Natsu said, clearly upset, "Why wouldn't I get it?"

"You just wouldn't," Lucy said, standing up and walking across the room to her bathroom. Of course he wouldn't understand- he was just too dense to get what it meant to be...in love...with someone. She also knew that this was the reason that she could never tell him. Even if she did, he just wouldn't get it.

"I'm going to go to bed," she said, standing in the doorway of her bathroom, back to him, "So...goodnight."


	2. Opportune Part 2

Natsu was confused.

'Love Sickness'?

What did that mean?

So far, the only things he had figured out about it were: it made Lucy get a red face a lot; it made Lucy not let Natsu touch her as much.

Sure he had noticed, she always stayed pretty far away, and whenever he did manage to throw an arm around her shoulder, she stiffened and ducked out. So...what did that mean?

This is what plagued him as he sat at the bar in Fairy Tail the next morning.

"Wow, it looks like someone's thinking pretty hard," said Cana from a few seats over, a barrel of sake in her arms.

"Yeah, don't hurt yourself," said Gray from underneath the bar by Natsu's legs, a smirk on his face. Natsu overlooked the insult to instead inquire,

"Why are you under the counter, popsicle perv.?"

"Why do you think, flame brains?" Gray shot back. Then, as if remembering just exactly _why_ he was hiding, he looked around warily, shrinking farther back under the counter.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama?" Juvia looked around frantically as she entered the guild, she approached Cana and Natsu, "Have you seen Gray-sama? Juvia wants his opinion on the colors for the wedding!"

Cana snorted, and Natsu smirked, looking down at Gray beneath the counter, who was shooting daggers with his eyes as if to say 'don't you dare'...

As fate would have it, Juvia spotted him herself, launching herself at him as he struggled to scramble out from his hiding spot, barely slipping past her grip and sprinting out the guild doors. Juvia ran after him- though it was more of a sliding motion, since the bottom half of her body had turned into water.

Natsu turned back to the counter as Cana chuckled and began drinking again.

"So what's this I hear you've been daydreaming about?" Came Mira's sparkly voice from the side.

"Oh, so now it's day dreaming, eh?" Said Cana.

"What are you guys talking about?" Natsu said confusedly, just as Happy flew up and took purchase on his head.

Mira ignored his question, "It's Lucy, isn't it? You're thinking about her."

Natsu turned to her, wide-eyed, "How did you _know_?"

Mira clasped her hands together in joy, "Oh! I knew it would eventually happen someday!" Suddenly she looked serious, "Give me the details," she demanded.

Natsu figured he could use all the help he could get, so he shrugged and started explaining, "Lucy's been acting weird lately. I dunno, the other day you said something about 'Love Sickness'?"

Mira's eyes seemed suspiciously sparkly as she answered, "Oh, yes! The 'Love Sickness'," she tapped her chin with one hand before raising a finger in the air, "I know!" She said, "Reedus?-" she turned the the painter who happened to be sitting on a stool near by, "Can I borrow a pen?"

Reedus handed her a light pen, and she started to draw in the air between her and Natsu. She drew three equal sized hearts in the air next to each other.

"See this first heart here?-" she pointed to the first heart, "This is the 'Friendship' heart. Everybody has one- it's when you first become friends with someone, and you love them like a friend." Above the heart she wrote the word 'Friendship,' before moving to the next one- the one in the middle.

"This is the 'Family' heart. That's the kind of love we have for each other here in Fairy Tail- we are all namaka," she consequently labeled that heart, and then began to move to the next heart but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Wait a second," he said, eyebrows furrowed, "So this 'Love' thing is a sickness? But I thought being Namaka with everything was a good thing!"

Mira smiled, "Calm down, of course loving all our friends and family is good. I'm getting to the 'Love Sickness' part."

Over the last heart she wrote, 'True Love.'

"This is the 'True Love' heart- it comes after Friend and Family love- like a final level of sorts," said Mira.

"So...this 'True Love' thing is the bad one?"

Mira shook her head vehemently, but was still smiling, "Of course not. No type of love is bad, Natsu."

"Then why is it making Lucy act weird?" Natsu countered- surely her being weirder than normal was bad, not good.

"You see, when you love someone like a Friend, you naturally know how to treat them- and the same with Family- but the first time you fall in love, you don't know how to act, so it can come across as being 'Weird.'" She giggled.

Natsu sat there for a moment, clearly confused. Then, slowly, comprehension dawned across his features, "So you're saying...Lucy is in love with someone?"

Mira was a bit startled at how quickly he had caught on, but she kept smiling, "Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying."

"And...you think I can help her?" Natsu asked.

Mira nodded, grinning.

"So...all I gotta do is find out who this 'True Love' person is, and beat them up a bunch so that Lucy knows how to act again, right?"

Mira began to nod again but then caught herself, "Wait- what, no Natsu, that's not-"

But Natsu had already jumped of his chair and pumped a fist in the air, "Yes! I'll just get rid of the bastard who's making her feel this way! Don't worry, Lucy! I'll have you back to your normal weirdness in no time!" He raced to the doors and then slid to a stop, turning back to Mira for a moment to say:

"Thanks, Mira! I owe you one!" And then he was gone.

Mira stood there, a strange look on her face.

"Well, that certainly turned out different than you had in your mind, eh Mira?" Said Cana, who had been watching the whole spectacle while continuously drinking, "I guess you'll just have to wait until next time to try and set them up again."

"No..." Mira murmured, and Cana looked back at her, eyebrow raised, "This could still work yet!" Mira said suddenly, back to her bubbly self, "Now I just need to find a guy..."

* * *

><p>Lucy walked through the various markets in town, window shopping as well as doing some actually shopping. It was something nice to help her get her mind off of her growing feelings for Natsu. It was just so inconvenient to fall in love with your best friend!<p>

_Or convenient, since you get to see him all the time._

No no no! Definitely just inconvenient. Now she had no idea how to act around him! Not only was that not helping her situation, but it was also putting a strain on their friendship. She realized this was the first secret besides her background that she had kept from him. And that was something that made her stomach drop. But she couldn't just tell him, could she? No way, that would make everything awkward. If only it had been someone else...anyone else...

It was just then in the midst of her thoughts that she ran into somebody, as she hadn't been facing forward. The few bags she had fell to the ground with her, as she landed on her backside.

She let out a small 'oof' before looking up to apologize to whoever it was.

"I am so sorry!" They both said at the same time, and she noted vaguely that he was pretty cute.

_Not as cute as Natsu, though..._

She internally slapped herself for these counterproductive thoughts. She then realized that if she couldn't love Natsu...all she had to do was fall for someone else! Yes! Then she would finally be cured!

With this in her mind, she took the hand that the handsome (as she had now dubbed him) stranger held out to her, allowing him to help her up. She was just about to pull her hand away and thank him, when someone bulldozed into him from the side, sending him crashing to the ground in a ball of dust. Lucy shrieked, before she recognized the perpetrator.

"Natsu!" She said, "What the heck are you doing?!"

Instead of answering her, Natsu had pulled the guy close by his collar and was currently threatening him in some very offensive ways...

Lucy was angry. Here she was, just figuring out how to get over Natsu, when he comes out of no where and starts attacking the answer to all her problems! Seriously? Did he have no self control?

_You know the answer to that._

She huffed out air angrily, before grabbing Natsu by _his_ collar and dragging him away before he could punch the guy. She started stalking home, Natsu trailing behind her led by his scarf. When they finally got to the canal she always walked precariously on, she turned to him.

"Just what the heck was that back there?!" She accused, releasing him and crossing her arms tightly.

Natsu had a cute pout on his face, and Lucy sub-conciously realized she had brought him out here to where they were _alone_.

"I was saving you, duh," he said, and the raised his chin, "You could at least be thankful!"

"Wha- I didn't need to be saved! Why the heck did you just randomly attack that guy?"

"Because you've been acting weird lately!"

"So that just gives you the right to jump on random strangers in the marketplace whenever you feel like it?"

"Yes- wait, random stranger?" Natsu looked confused, "You aren't in love with that guy?"

Lucy flushed, "Of course I'm not in love with him! What gave you that idea?"

Natsu lowered his chin to his chest, looking up at her through his lashes like a child, "I saw him holding your hand."

Lucy 'pfft', "Well yeah, we accidentally bumped into each other, and helped me up. And even if I was in love with him, that definitely wouldn't give you permission to attack him!"

"But I want the old Lucy back!" He said exasperatedly. Lucy's cheeks reddened as she tried to ignore what her mind wanted her to believe, instead she got angry again. Here he was, being annoying as heck, and all she could think about was how cute she thought he was- even when he was being stupid! Ugh!

"Well it's your fault I'm being weird!"

Lucy looked taken aback at what she had just said- wait, had she seriously just said that out loud? She glanced at Natsu, and he looked as surprised as her.

_Okay...I guess I did really say that out loud._

"How...how is it my fault?" Natsu asked quietly, and she could tell that his feelings were hurt.

Lucy sighed, "Never mind, Natsu, I didn't mean to say that. It's not your fault I'm acting weird."

Natsu frowned, furrowing his eyebrows, "But..."

"Look, I'm sorry, Natsu. I'm just going to go home, okay?"

She turned to go, but his hand caught her arm. She turned to look back at him questioningly.

"I wanna know what's wrong," he stated, "Tell me how I can help."

Lucy smiled softly to herself. Of course, add that to the reasons she felt so strongly for him (apparently she was making a list now)- he always wanted to help.

"Eh? What's that creepy smile for Lucy?" Natsu asked, effectively ruining the moment.

"Gah!" She said giving him a Lucy-chop to the head and running off toward home. It wasn't until she arrived at her front porch that she realized she had reacted quite normally how she would have in that situation. It brought her a strange relief to know that as long as Natsu was being his usual immature self, she could act normal around him.

And then she had an epiphany: Natsu was Natsu. Whenever he was being immature, _that_ was Natsu. Whenever he was being a hero, _that_ was Natsu too. Natsu was always himself in every situation.

So why shouldn't she be?

As long as she was honest, the most that could go wrong is that he would reject her feelings, and even then, he would be his usual sweet, immature self. He was always honest with her, and so it was only fair to him, and herself, if she do the same.

Lucy sighed happily to herself. It seemed simple enough.

Well, until she walked into the guild the next day and Natsu threw his arm around her shoulder.

"Kya!" She shouted in surprise, an unwelcome shiver running down her spine. She stepped out of his hold, since all her determination from last night had vanished as soon as he had touched her.

"Aww Luce," he pouted, "How come you don't let me touch you anymore?"

Lucy went red-faced at the implications that he obviously wasn't meaning- but still.

She cleared her throat, "Natsu, I don't think it's appropriate for you to touch me so casually anymore."

Natsu looked confused, tilting his head to the side, "Why not?"

"Because, you dense idiot, only boyfriends and girlfriends throw their arms around each other like that."

Natsu looked at her blankly for a second before saying, "Well, isn't that what we are?"

Lucy choked on her own spit, stuttering out, "Wh-what? No...Natsu there's a difference between being friends and being 'boyfriend girlfriend!'"

"But... you're a girl, and I'm a boy, and we're friends! Isn't that what it means?"

Lucy face-palmed, "Leave it to you to make it sound simple as that."

Natsu furrowed his eyebrows, "So...what is it then? What do 'boyfriend girlfriend' people do that we don't?"

Lucy crossed her arms, "Natsu, boyfriends and girlfriends go everywhere together- they're always constantly thinking about the other person, they buy each other gifts, they do things they wouldn't normally want to do- just because their significant other wants to. They always consult each other when making decisions, and they trust them more than anyone else in the world."

There was a long silence after that.

"But Luce, that's us," Natsu said. Lucy paled in the realization of her words.

"Hahaha! You're so funny Luce! Friends do all that stuff too! You buy Happy and I food all the time! We always go on missions together, we're always at your house, and I let you make me take the train, even though I never want to. And we're always thinking about each other, right?"

Lucy gulped, "Well y-yeah, but Natsu, boyfriends and girlfriends do all that stuff, _and_ they, you know, hold hands and kiss...and stuff."

Natsu looked...strangely thoughtful for a moment, "Well, that doesn't sound so bad! Let's be boyfriend girlfriend, Luce!"

"SAY WHAT?" She shouted reflexively.

"Come on," Natsu urged, "It'll be easy! We're already together all the time, and this way I can protect you from the Love-sickness, and climb in your window whenever I want!"

Lucy's eye-twiched, "_Natsu..._"

Natsu turned to look at her, bright grin on his face, "And I don't mind kissing you and stuff." He added it as an afterthought, obviously, but Lucy was still in shock anyways.

"Natsu, I don't think you know what you're talking about..." she said slowly.

"Oh yeah!" He said in realization, "I have to give you something, don't I?" He patted around his pockets for something, and then his eyes brightened.

"Here!" He said, proudly displaying a scrap of fabric in his hand. It was dark blue and looked suspiciously similar to the material of his vest, but it was long enough to be considered a ribbon of some sort. He tied it around her wrist, all the while saying, "Don't worry, you don't have to get me anything since you buy food so much- hey, speaking of food, I'm starving! Lets go eat somewhere- you have any money on ya, Luce? Eh?...Luce...Lucy?"

The busty blond was oblivious to the hand he was waving in her face, still in shock from the last five minutes of her life. Natsu shrugged and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from the guild and towards downtown Magnolia.

"See, Luce? We're holding hands, just like normal...it's not that bad, is it?"

Lucy looked at him slightly when he stopped to stare at her concernedly, she gave him a weird half-open mouthed smile. He shrugged and began walking again, pulling her along behind him.

"So where should we go?" He asked, "Maybe that sea-food place? Or- I know, how about that new kabob restaurant? I heard they have great flames there!"

Lucy listened to him ramble, but her mind was still back on one particular thing he had said..._"I don't mind kissing you..."_

_"_K-k-k-KISS?!"

_The End_

**Yeah, I know, that sucked majorly. But it's kind of like my representation of how I don't think we'll ever get a clear-cut answer on Natsu and Lucy's relationship...Oh well! This is the first of my FT Shorties, so it can only get better from here on out! ;)**


End file.
